The present invention relates to a micro-bubble generator and more particularly pertains to a micro-bubble generator for showerhead.
Showerheads with bubble generator are available in the marketplace, but their structures are often complicated. Besides, the bubbles generated are not sufficiently small in size and thus fail to offer an excellent user experience.